Anime Collision 1 Season 3
by DaXrAy
Summary: Anime Shows collide.. Please R&R.
1. Anime Collision Seaseon 3

Anime Collision!  
#1 The Battlefield of love.  
  
  
  
  
"The truth is," Kagome said, "I like you Inu-Yasha." "UHH! WHAT!" He replied. He started running. "Sit!" She said. His face hit the floor. " I control you Inu-Yasha, do what I say or I will ruin your life." " You don't control me!" "..... SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" She screamed as his head hit the floor about a million times. "OK OK, OK! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Uske walked by. " What's going on?" "Nothing." Kagome said. "NOTHING! SHE TRIED TO MAKE ME..." "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Uske walked away. Just then Inu-Yasha woke up in fear. "What if she does like me?"  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Umm, hi Kagome" he said. " Hi. Do you want something?" "Umm, no. Well, no. Do you, umm... Nevermind. Can I...... Ask you something?" "Yea sure why not?" "Umm, do you.... Do you like me?" "Umm no." "Oh ok. Because I had this crazy dream and," "Are you asking me out?" "No! What? No! I was just. I. Oh forget it." "You like me? You actually like me? Me too!" "Umm no, that wasn't stop, you're kidding right? Oh my God." "This will be great! We can get married! Do you want children?" "Married! What! But we! Oh God." "You really like me! We can sit (bonk) together in class and sit(bonk) on the bus station! Billy will sit(bonk), Michael will sit(bonk)... Can Michael sit(bonk)? I mean can his name be Michael?" "Shut up! Please, please. Go to bed or something." "Our first fight!" "Oh My God I'm leaving." "Kiss me goodbye!" "Umm...........Mua." He left. He thought.. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having Kagome as a girl friend."   
He went back in the house but she was gone. He looked everywhere. Nobody was in the house. Kagome has been Kidnapped!  
  
Will Inu-Yasha ever find Kagome? Will they ever be more then friends? Find out next time, on Anime Collision! 


	2. Anime Collision 2 Season 3

Anime Collision!  
#1 The Battlefield of love.  
  
  
  
  
"The truth is," Kagome said, "I like you Inu-Yasha." "UHH! WHAT!" He replied. He started running. "Sit!" She said. His face hit the floor. " I control you Inu-Yasha, do what I say or I will ruin your life." " You don't control me!" "..... SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" She screamed as his head hit the floor about a million times. "OK OK, OK! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Uske walked by. " What's going on?" "Nothing." Kagome said. "NOTHING! SHE TRIED TO MAKE ME..." "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Uske walked away. Just then Inu-Yasha woke up in fear. "What if she does like me?"  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Umm, hi Kagome" he said. " Hi. Do you want something?" "Umm, no. Well, no. Do you, umm... Nevermind. Can I...... Ask you something?" "Yea sure why not?" "Umm, do you.... Do you like me?" "Umm no." "Oh ok. Because I had this crazy dream and," "Are you asking me out?" "No! What? No! I was just. I. Oh forget it." "You like me? You actually like me? Me too!" "Umm no, that wasn't stop, you're kidding right? Oh my God." "This will be great! We can get married! Do you want children?" "Married! What! But we! Oh God." "You really like me! We can sit (bonk) together in class and sit(bonk) on the bus station! Billy will sit(bonk), Michael will sit(bonk)... Can Michael sit(bonk)? I mean can his name be Michael?" "Shut up! Please, please. Go to bed or something." "Our first fight!" "Oh My God I'm leaving." "Kiss me goodbye!" "Umm...........Mua." He left. He thought.. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having Kagome as a girl friend."   
He went back in the house but she was gone. He looked everywhere. Nobody was in the house. Kagome has been Kidnapped!  
  
Will Inu-Yasha ever find Kagome? Will they ever be more then friends? Find out next time, on Anime Collision! 


	3. Anime Collision 3 Season 3

Anime Collision!  
#3 The Running Clock  
  
Inu-Yasha, stuck in the rain, runs for the Corner Stone Temple. "Must make it!" Corner Stone Temple, how may I help you?" "Where the hell is Kagome!" Mario punches him in the stomach. He wakes up in the Temple, tied up. "Lycos Man has informed us that you have heard the login of death. You've been unconscious for the last 22 hours! Mua Ha Ha!" Inu-Yasha unties himself, and punches Mario. "Ha! I have to find my Girlfriend! Excuse me!" "Not before you get past me!" Luigi says. "One Up, One Up, One Up! Fire Ball! Fire Ball! Fir..." "CLAW OF DEATH!" Luigi didn't get back up. Inu-Yasha ran against the clock. He searched from room to room, but nothing. He finally got to the last room. Kagome was tied up. He went toward, but Lycos Man crept out. "WWW.DEATH.COM!" He dodged it. "IF YOU DIE FROM ONE OF MY BLASTS, I DIE TOO! I AM THE WEB HOST, SO I MUST COME WITH YOU!" "Why don't I just kill you!" "If you kill me, I will do the AOL sign in." "SO, EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM HAS HEARD IT EXCEPT." "Kagome. Ha Ha." "MMMM! MMM! MMMM!" Kagome tried to talk but she was taped up good. "Then let's do it. If it means getting rid of you instead of her...I'm glad you thought of it. " He said. "W W W . D E A T H . C O M!" Inu-Yasha didn't move a bit, and the blast  
  
Did the blast hit? Will any of them survive? Find out next time, on Anime Collision! 


	4. Anime Collision 4 Season 3

Anime Collision!  
#4 The Dimension of Internet  
  
".COM!" Inu-Yasha stood still. The blast hit him in the stomach. He fell to the floor, still alive. He shivered and tried to stay awake. He was crawling on the floor on his palms. He got dizzy. He fell. He awoke in the Dimension of Internet, where everyone goes when they die from www.death.com attacks. Inu-Yasha looked at everyone in the place. They were all strong fighters.  
"How do you get out of this place? Is there a way to get revived?" One man replied, "You can try to defeat your web manager that killed you and terminate your connection, but if you lose, your manager can switch you to the manager, and you will be stuck forever as a web manager."  
Inu-Yasha stood still for a second. He thought hard, and realized that he only lived for one reason. After he became normal, after he was a demon, Kagome was always by his side. He remembered all the good times, and realized he wanted more of them. "Hey, Lycos Man?" "Ye HOO!" "TIGER FIST! DEADLY PAW! SCRATCH ATTACK!" Lycos Man didn't attack back. "I can't fight. I already have a web connection. I can't make a new blast without terminating my old one, and then I would die, and you would win." Lycos Man went up to Inu-Yasha and scratched him. "Umm. Ha!!!!" Inu-Yasha unleashed his deadliest attack.... Ha. Lycos man died and the web connection was broken. He returned back to the place where he had died, and did kind of a replay, getting dizzy, and then limping and standing up straight. He was back alive. Kagome went to his aid. "I love you Inu-Yasha. Love.................." 


End file.
